¡Te amo Hinata san!
by Katsura zura
Summary: Hinata esta enamorada de Itachi, Shisui decide comprometerse y eso hará que Itachi piense un poco en su futuro, sin embargo lo que el futuro le depara lo dejara totalmente sorprendido. ¿que hará Itachi cuando Hinata se le declare? Advertencia: Contenido sexual / Lemon. Itahina. One shot.


IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Era la fiesta anual, en la que se conmemorarían los 150 años desde que se habia fundado la aldea escondida entre las hojas, para ser más breves "Konoha". La hokage siempre les daba ese día libre a todos los shinobis para que estos pudiesen disfrutar de la fiesta. Aquella, más que una celebración era un homenaje hacia los heroes que habían dado su vida a cambio del bienestar de su aldea y más que nada de su gente.

"Lo material podía ser fácilmente sustituible, pero una vida era meramente efímera" y debía de protegerse costara lo que costara.

Todos en la aldea habían esperado por ese día, en especial Tsunade.

Resulta que la hokage, había perdido una apuesta "como siempre" contra su asistente, compañera y amiga Shizune, así que por órdenes de esta, Tsunade no debia ingerir ninguna bebida alcohólica hasta el día de la ceremonia, claro la hokage no lo tomó de la mejor manera que digamos, pero después de haber destrozado seis escritorios en la semana, haber roto más de siete ventanas y destrozar casi por completo una de las paredes de su oficina de un solo golpe, lo entendió.

"En esa semana Tsunade conoció el agua en su estado puro".

La ceremonia comenzaba a las ocho de la noche y el reloj marcaba las siete y media, en la casa de la familia Inuzuka; Kiba y su fiel compañero Akamaru esperaban a que su madre y su hermana Hana terminaran de arreglarse.

-Akamaru, si algún día conoces a una mujer, asegúrate que no sea una como mamá o Hana, aun no puedo creer que estén desde las seis de la tarde arreglándose y aun no terminen. –¡Auff!.- escucho de su peludo amigo.- Yo no sé por qué se tardan tanto si de todas formas de ven igual.- suspiraba resignado.-

-No deberías decir eso.- interrumpía Shino, quien estaba parado en la ventana.-

-¡ Aaaa!.- gritaba Kiba.- ¡No te me vuelvas a aparecer de esa manera Shino, pudiste haberme causado un infarto!.- decía molesto.-

- Shino no tomaba importancia a las palabras de su amigo y continuaba hablando.- -Las mujeres se arreglan porque eso las hace sentir bonitas, aunque no deberían hacerlo, la belleza natural es aún mejor.- terminaba para posteriormente acomodarse las gafas.-

- Tu si sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer Shino- respondía Hana que ya había terminado de arreglarse y vaya que lo había hecho, llevaba puesto un kimono color vino adornado por flores de cerezo, en conjunto con un obi color rosa, llevaba el pelo suelto el cual era adornado por la misma flor.- ¡No como el baka de mi hermano!.- Kiba quedó boquiabierto ante el cambio de su hermana, pues ella siempre vestía con shorts , camisetas que para ser sinceros nunca le habían dado algún toque femenino y esta vez lucía completamente diferente. Estaba totalmente seguro que su hermana se iba a ver con alguien esa noche y si ese idiota le hacía algo o se trataba de propasar con ella, se las iba a ver con él, solo necesitaba saber el nombre aquel pobre diablo que iba a sufrir por su causa. Hana descifró la mirada de su hermano, sabía que su hermano tramaba algo y seguramente reuniría a sus amigos para darle una paliza a su cita tal como lo había hecho con su último novio, pero esta vez estaba completamente segura que iba a ser diferente y habló antes de que su hermano pudiese decir algo idiota.-

-No intentes nada esta vez.- Prunuciaba la Inuzuka.- A menos de que.- decía viéndose las uñas.- Quieras probar tu suerte contra ¡Shisui Uchiha!.- decía de forma simplona, mientras Kiba tragaba pesado y Shino volvía a acomodar sus gafas.-

-Bien hermanita diviértete esta noche.- expresaba nervioso.- Que yo me encargaré de que nadie te moleste.- sudaba frio.-

Hana comenzaba a reír.

* * *

-¡Sakuraaaaa, apúrate, tu padre y yo ya nos queremos ir!-gritaba la mujer desde la planta baja de su casa.-

-¡Chaaaa!- se decía internamente.- ¡Ya voy, deja de tratarme como una niña, se perfectamente a qué hora empieza la ceremonia!.- gritaba perturbada.-

-¡Te estaremos esperando afuera!. – concluía en lo que abría la puerta y salía de su hogar acompañada de su esposo.

-¡Ashh!, mi madre, siempre diciéndome que hacer, a veces no la soporto, lo único bueno es que hoy veré a Sasuke kun.- aparecía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se arreglaba un poco el cabello y se daba un último vistazo en el espejo.- ¡Vaya, pero linda eres y hoy en especial te vez más hermosa!.- se decía a sí misma para posteriormente salir de su casa con su kimono color rosa adornado también con flores de cerezos.

Cuando Sakura salió de su casa vio a sus amigas reunidas, todas vestían de una forma bastante elegante, Ino llevaba un hermoso kimono color lila adornado con lirios color blanco, llevaba el pelo suelto adornado por la misma flor, luego miraba a Tenten quien usaba un kimono color amarillo con estampados de flor de membrillo llevaba el pelo con sus ya tradicionales chonguitos, definitivamente sus amigas se miraban completamente hermosas, lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo de sus amigos ya que tanto Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Naruto, llevaban exactamente la misma ropa que usaban para sus misiones, solo que en versión limpia, - ¡hombres¡.- pensó.

-¡Hola frente de marquesina, que bien te vez hoy!.- le saludo Ino.

-¡Lo mismo digo Ino cerda!.- sonreía de lado.

-Cerda… ¿yo?, ¡ la que viene de rosa eres tu Sakura!.- se defendía.

-¡La que se ve como un cerdo eres tú Ino!.- respondía.

Iban a empezar a discutir cuando escucharon aquella delicada y dulce voz.-

-¿Otra vez discutiendo chicas?- decían sonriendo Mikoto Uchiha.

Sakura e Ino reaccionaron ante el comentario.

-¡No, no Mikoto sama, nosotras no estábamos discutiendo, solo nos estábamos deseandonos buena suerte!, ¿verdad Ino?.- decía entredientes.

-Si, si así es Mikoto sama.- trataba de sonreír.-

-¿Suerte? Y… ¿suerte para que chicas?, acaso,… ¿alguna tratara de conquistar a mi Sasuke?, .-fingía molestia, llevando sus manos hacia su cintura. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante aquel comentario, Sasuke fingía indiferencia aunque deseaba que en ese mismo momento se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara, definitivamente su madre era la mejor de todas, pero no le gustaba que se metiera en sus asuntos, ese comentario bastaba para que ambas chicas lo persiguieran por toda la aldea durante semanas completas y aunque este las tratara de mala manera, les hiciera caras y a veces les dijera hasta de lo que se iban a morir, ellas seguían ahí acosándolo.

-¡Mikoto sama, nosotras no, es decir ese no es!.- respondían alarmadas al mismo tiempo y es que, estaban tan nerviosas que difícilmente podían articular palabra, los nervios estaban a punto de traicionarlas cuando una voz interrumpía severamente.-

-Vámonos, mujer, .- la voz del líder clan Uchiha sonaba con imponencia en aquel lugar.- Dejemos a los muchachos solos.- decía sin más.-

-Está bien Fugaku.- tomaba del brazo a su esposo.- suerte chicas y Sasuke pórtate bien.- después de eso le guiño un ojo a ambas chicas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Fugaku quien solo se limitó a rodar los ojos, viendo como su hijo menor cerraba los puños y usaba de todo su autocontrol para contener su furia.

Este cuando supo que sus padres estaban a una distancia considerable concluyó.

-¡El primero que se ría, lo castro!.- señalaba activando su sharingan.-

-Todos los presentes tragaban pesado.-

* * *

-Hinata onee san.- tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.- ¿ya estas lista?.- preguntaba una niña de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, quien llevaba su kimono color blanco adornado con el símbolo del clan Hyuga.

-Si.- decía abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.- ya estoy lista.- se dirigía a su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Como me veo?.-le cuestionaba.-

-Luces hermosa onee san.-

-¿De verdad?.- decía sonrojada.

-¡Si!, de verdad.- le regresaba la sonrisa-. En ese momento los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron y es que por primera vez en su vida, se sentía bonita.-

Se había esmerado para arreglarse, pues ese día se le iba a declarar al hombre que por varios meses había estado rondando su cabeza. Ella no supo en qué momento se había enamorado de él, pero lo había hecho. Lo cierto para ella era que el tenia tantas cualidades para enamorar a un mujer que no sabía cuál de todas le gustaba más; él era respetuoso, amable, trabajador, responsable, humilde y un sin fin de cosas más, el único defecto que tenia era ser terriblemente apuesto sus ojos negros enmarcados por unas largas y preciosas pestañas, su profunda mirada en la cual ella se había perdido tantas veces, sus pronunciadas ojeras que le daban un toque mucho mas varonil, la forma en la que aquella coleta bajaba por sus espalda, pero sobre todo aquella hermosa sonrisa que él le dedicaba cada vez que se encontraban en la calle, sin duda la dejaba completamente desarmada, eso sin mencionar lo bien formado y trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, esos brazos que ansiaba que la rodearan en un fuerte abrazo, aquellos pectorales en los que deseaba posar su cabeza, tal vez después de una noche de pasión, su abdomen que sin duda deseaba besar, aquellos muslos que deseaba tocar con desesperación para después perderse en sus glúteos. Sí, todo aquello era el deseo que se escondida en lo más profundo de la ya no tan inocente Hinata Hyuga, lo curioso era que esos defectos que él tenía, lo hacían perfecto.

Sin duda todo aquello le era suficiente para haberse enamorado y en ocasiones soñar que lo besaba, acariciaba y le decía que lo amaba , sin embargo lo que hizo que Hinata dejara de soñar que se besaban para verse a ella misma gimiendo el nombre de Itachi fue el día en el que ella se encontraba entrenando y accidentalmente con el byakugan activado se giró hacia el baño de hombres, donde pudo ver aquello que todas las chicas de konoha deseaban tener, aquello que estaba entre sus piernas, "era grande, era grueso, era simplemente hermoso" y desde ese día ansió tenerlo para ella, y solo para ella.

Detestaba amanecer excitada y mojada para darse cuenta de que solo era un sueño y nada más.

-¡Vámonos Hanabi chan!, ya es hora.- salía de la casa con la cabeza en alto, acompañada de su hermana.

* * *

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche y la ceremonia estaba empezando.

-¡Ocho de la noche, gracias a kami se acabo este terrible castigo!.- decía la rubia, en tono burlón hacia su compañera.-

-Tsunade sama se comporta como una niña chiquita, además acuérdese que el alcohol la domina por completo y no ha bebido nada en esta semana, le hará daño, mejor deje lo de beber para otro día, no quiero que arruine la celebración. -exponía en tono de protesta.-

Una vena había saltado de la cabeza de la hokage.

-Tonterías Shizune, nada puede salir mal, la fiesta ha comenzado y tenemos que disfrutar.- tomaba una botella de sake y se la empinaba.-

-¡Tsunade sama!.- gritaba alarmada la mujer de pelo negro.- deje eso por favor.- tomaba fuertemente la botella y la estampaba contra la mesa.- acuérdese, usted es la Hokage no puede aparecer en estado de ebriedad a dar el discurso, ¿qué impresión le va a dar a la gente?, además recuerde que Danzo sama solo busca algún pretexto para derrocarla, no le dé motivos por favor, no hoy.- suplicaba la mujer.-

-¡Bah, como eres molesta!, pero está bien, solo lo hago para no darle gusto a ese bastardo de Danzo.-

-¡Tsunade sama, por favor!, Danzo sama es uno de los honorables ancianos de la aldea, debería de dirigirse hacia él con respeto.- le reprochaba.

-Boberías Shizune, ese viejo no es más que un pedazo de cuero.- alegaba.-

-¡Tsunade sama!.- gritaba un poco molesta.- Esa no es la actitud propia de un Hokage.- tratando de que la rubia entrara en razón.-

-¡Basta Shizune, te comportas como mi mamá!.- levantándose de su escritorio.- Pero esta bien solo por hoy olvidemos a ese anciano y concentrémonos en la fiesta.-

-No es una fiesta, es una celebra… - era interrumpida.-

-¡Si… si… ya…. Bla….bla….blá, para honrar a los hokages y si.. si… ya…. ya!- Shizune la miraba irritada, mientras la hokage se dirigía hacia la puerta para disponerse a dar el tan esperado discurso. -antes de salir tomó su sombrero y Shizune salía tras ella con tontón en brazos.

* * *

-¡Vaya vaya, hasta que al fin apareces Itachi!, ¿En donde habías estado?.- cuestionaba su primo desde el asiento de un bar.

- Sabes lo difícil que es decirle a oka san que no me gusta llevar kimonos.- indicaba Itachi sentándose a un lado de él, mientras observo a Shisui extrañado.- ¿Por qué llevas puesto un kimono?.- le pregunto.

-No se te pasa nada.- reía.- Bueno es que veras, tengo una cita con Hana Inuzuka.- sonrió de lado.- ¿me veo bien?

-Si.- contesto a secas.-

-Oye Itachi.- ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su primo.- y tu… ¿Qué cuentas?, ¿alguna chica por ahí?, bueno se que tienes miles de fans pero… ¿no hay una en especial? -Itachi negó.- Um.. bueno, entonces supongo que tendremos que buscar a alguna para ti, ¡¿Qué tal aquella?!.- señalaba a una chica que llevaba un kimono negro algo revelador.- Itachi siguió la señal de su primo, observo a la mujer e hizo un gesto, en ese instante Shisui supo que la chica había sido rechazada.

-Así estoy bien Shisui.- suspiraba.- además tengo muchas cosas que hacer, empezar una relación sería imprudente de mi parte.- decía sereno.-

-Te entiendo, pero Itachi, en algún momento deberás de dejar un poco tus obligaciones en la aldea para buscar tu propia felicidad, no puedes esta siempre cuidando las espaldas de los demás, deberías decirle a la hokage que te de al menos un tiempo de vacaciones, siempre que hablo contigo, me dices que has llegado de una misión, o que ya vas de salida a tal parte.- hacia una mueca. -Siento que no te dejan ni respirar, está bien que seas fuerte y seas considerado el genio de la aldea, pero también eres humano, tienes tus necesidades y asuntos personales, sinceramente he pensado muchas veces que te ven como el arma de konoha y nada más, ¡bueno! aparte de ser el sex simbol y tener a casi todas las féminas tras de ti.-de daba un codazo.- Tambien no olvidemos al otro factor muy importante que influye en tu fracaso social, ¡tu querido y amado padre el gran Fugaku Uchiha.!. –decía imitándolo y continuaba.- El cual siempre esta diciéndote que hacer, enserio siento que lo estoy escuchando" Itachi la junta del clan, Itachi planea una revolución, Itachi ráscame la espalda, Itachi, Itachi y por último Itachi, ¿estás seguro que tu padre no sabe otro nombre más que Itachi?.- le cuestionaba algo divertido al ver en Itachi una sonrisa.-

-No.- respondía Itachi.- También sabe decir ¡Sasuke ráscame la espalda!.-reía.

-Vez es bueno verte sonreír de vez en cuando.-

-Supongo que me hacia un poco de falta.- suspiraba.-

-¿Un poco?,¡ lo pides a gritos!, que irónico ¿no?, el ninja mas aclamado del Konoha por ser el más poderoso, el elogiado por su clan, el poseedor del título de futuro líder, el más respetado, el más querido entre las mujeres, el más talentoso ninja de todos los tiempos , ¡No es feliz!, aun con todo aquello, bonita historia ¿no crees?.- exponía para su primo, mientras veía como este cerraba los ojos. –Sabes.- continuaba.- es bueno llegar a casa después de un día pesado de trabajo y tener comida recién hecha, en pocas palabras que te consientan y aunque mi tía Mikoto cocine delicioso y sepa como consentirnos, no puede darte lo que un hombre espera de una mujer. –Decía de forma seria.- ¿ahora entiendes lo afortunado que es tu padre al tener a tu madre?, digo ella es hermosa, cocina y todo lo demás.- Itachi lo miraba de reojo.

* * *

Hanabi Hyuga se sentía como trapo en ese momento, su hermana mayor la había estado jalando por toda la aldea, de una cosa estaba segura Hinata estaba buscando a alguien, lo confirmo cuando vio que esta activaba su byakugan, pero ¿quién sería aquella persona que la tenia así?, no tenía ni la menor idea, lo único que sabía era que era un hombre, por que se había arreglado bastante esa noche y que no eran ni Naruto, ni Kiba, tampoco era Shino, Shikamaru ni Chouji y mucho menos Sasuke, lo supo cuando los había visto platicar con Sakura e Ino y cuando estas saludaron a su hermana, Hinata siguió de largo sin siquiera regresarles el saludo, pero entonces ¿Quién?, aquello causó muchísima curiosidad y no pudo resistir más, debía preguntar, sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle a su hermana por el hombre que la tenía en las nubes, sintió como Hinata se detuvo y estaba chocaba contra su espalda, levanto la cabeza para ver a su hermana ida, entonces ya no resistió.

-¿Qué ocurre hermana?.- tratando de obtener una respuesta ante aquel acto tan improvisado, pero no la hubo.

* * *

Sabía que su primo estaba ahí esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero realmente aquellas últimas palabras que le había dedicado resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza, no porque le doliera que, a pesar de creer tenerlo todo no tenía nada, sino porque realmente era verdad, "no tenía nada", podía tener prestigio, podía tener poder, podía tener un apellido importante, pero ¿y eso de que le servía?, en ese momento estaba de acuerdo con su primo, aunque él nunca había sido un hombre que se dejara guiar por instintos primitivos, esta vez tenía que admitir que Shisui tenía razón, que al llegar a casa después de una misión y tener una cena al lado de la persona que quería, le seria reconfortante y entendía el punto al que Shisui lo quería llevar y no, no se estaba refiriendo a una noche pasional o de sexo, sino a toda una vida con la persona que le amaba y que él amaba, al verdadero amor. –Itachi abrió los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia Shisui.-

-Entiendo, a lo que quieres llegar, es por eso que… -Si- le interrumpía.- Es por eso que he decidido pedirle matrimonio a Hana Inuzuka, y lo haré hoy.- bebia sake. -Hoy será el dia en que Shisui Uchiha dejará de ser soltero.- decía orgulloso.- Lo siento por todas aquellas chiquitas que se perderán de mi, pero este hombre hoy tendrá dueña, siento que ella es la indicada para mí –Itachi lo miraba aturdido.-

-Debo decir que, realmente me sorprendiste, ¿tan enamorado estas?-. preguntaba levantando una ceja, pues ese tipo de actitudes no eran comunes en Shisui, hasta apenas hace unos segundos seguía viendo a su primo como un tipo indomable tenía una amplia lista de novias y si sus cálculos no le fallaban Hana era la novia numero treinta y siete que había tenido, sin embargo algo le decía que ella era la indicaba para él, pero faltaba confírmarlo, por el momento solo bastaba ver la cara que había puesto cuando la vio ir hacia ellos y debía admitir que ella se miraba realmente hermosa.

-Buenas noches Itachi san, Shisui san, espero estén disfrutando de la celebración- decía la chica.

-Completamente.- soltaba Shisui con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Y tú la estas disfrutando preciosa?.- decía de forma seductora.

En ese momento Itachi pensó que la Inuzuka le iba a soltar una especie de cachetada o algo por el estilo, se lo merecía por igualado; para empezar Shisui la estaba tuteando y eso era una gran falta de respeto para una señorita de familia y en segunda la forma en la que se había dirigido hacia ella, no era la más correcta, pero definitivamente lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue la manera en la que le contesto ella.

-Completamente guapo.- y después veía como le sonreía.-

Si definitivamente esa chica era diferente a todas las demás, tal vez por eso Shisui había sentido que ella era la indicada para él e Itachi pudo confírmarlo cuando vio en los ojos de su primo que además de deseo, pasión y lujuria, había amor.

-Bien, Itachi, me retiro, nos vemos mañana y seguimos platicando, por ahora tengo asuntos más importante que atender.- decía sonriente.

-De acuerdo Shisui, suerte y buenas noches Hana san. -haciéndole reverencia.

-Buenas noches Itachi san.- le devolvía la reverencia.- luego se marchaban. Itachi los vió alejarse poco a poco, segundos después de nuevo escucho la voz de Shisui, quien le dijo que se volteara, para que este pudiera observar a lo lejos, como su padre le daba una flor a su madre, después esta le abrazaba y besaba, sin duda una escena muy peculiar para él, se sorprendió al ver como su padre abrazaba a su madre para profundizar más el beso. Otra sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi al ver un leve sonrojo en el rostro de su padre y es que definitivamente su padre podía ser un hombre increíblemente duro, serio y hasta amagado, pero sabía que el amor que él tenía hacia su madre era tal, que no le importaba mostrar su lado más sensible en público y que su madre se sentía feliz de tenerlo a su lado porque siempre estaba ahí para él, porque ella lo había aceptado con todos sus defectos y sus virtudes, porque ella decidió formar una familia con él, y porque a pesar del tiempo, los problemas y las malas caras de su padre ella lo amaba, en definitiva "ese si era amor verdadero".

Empezó a sentir celos de Shisui y hasta de su propio padre, deseo no haber nacido con tantos dones, ya que era precisamente por ellos que no podía ser feliz; " si era fuerte, sería el indicado para todas las misiones, si era el genio y futuro líder de su clan todas las mujeres lo buscaban para adquirir prestigio debido a su posición, si era físicamente atractivo tendría a todas las mujeres detrás de él en busca de alguna noche de sexo, pero nada más, ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Qué si no era atractivo, el genio y futuro lider de su clan, si no era poderoso y si no era todo lo que los demás decían que era, no valdría la pena?, porque eso le daban a entender cada vez que escuchaba en la calle "Itachi san es tan sexy, Itachi es lindo, Itachi es tan fuerte, Itachi es un genio", ¿Por qué estaban todas las mujeres interesadas en su imagen y no en lo que él representaba?, es decir tan solo era un hombre , que también sentía, que sufría, al que le daba frio o calor, una persona que también cometía errores como todos los demás, una persona tan simple que solo llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón para vestir, él era nada mas una persona común. De pronto se sintió cansado, aquella sonrisa se desvaneció y concluyó que lo mejor sería ir a casa a descansar, se levanto del asiento y caminó rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Se dedico a observar a su hermana mayor al darse cuenta que esta no respondía a sus llamados, de pronto observó la vista de Hinata en un solo punto y la imitó, se sorprendió al ver quienes estaban ahí "Itachi y Shisui Uchiha"-pensó.- Definitivamente su hermana estaba loca, estaba ante dos de los hombres más codiciados de konoha, la posibilidad de conquistar a alguno de los dos era del cincuenta porciento, pues Shisui Uchiha era conocido por salir con todas las chicas lindas y definitivamente su hermana estaba dentro de esa lista, sin embargo estaba Itachi Uchiha, un tipo agradable, pero que no salía con ninguna chica puesto a que todas y sin excepción habían sido cortésmente rechazadas por él. Aunque Hanabi no estaba segura por quién de los dos suspiraba Hinata, apostaba mas por Shisui, pues confiaba en el buen criterio de su hermana y esta a sabiendas que Itachi estaba fuera de su alcance, seguramente optaría por el Uchiha más accesible. -Suspiraba.-

Hinata estaba nerviosa, ahí a unos cuantos pasos estaba su Itachi, pero debía admitir que no le gustaba que siempre estuviera Shisui con él, y no era por el hecho que ella no lo aceptara o le cayera mal, al contrario él era todo un amor, si no porque era su noche, la noche en la que ella le hablaría de sus sentimientos a Itachi y no podía hacerlo si Shisui presenciaba todo, definitivamente ella no podría y no era una opción posponer su confesión para otro día, pues tenía días preparándose mentalmente y no resistiría mas días de angustia, además de que, se había arreglado especialmente para él y usar ese tipo de kimonos era un sacrificio para ella, pero todo valía la pena por su amado Itachi. Se quedo viéndolo fijamente cuando vio a Shisui poner una mano sobre su hombro, después observó como platicaban y se sonrojo al ver aparecer aquel gesto en la cara de su amado.- ¡Si ahí estaba aquella sonrisa que la dejaba completamente desarmada!, que ansiaba ver todos los días.- Después de unos cuantos minutos mas distinguió como Hana la hermana de Kiba aparecía de la nada, se sintió un poco celosa de ella al ver que lucía increíblemente hermosa, jamás la había visto así y se asusto de pensar que ella le quitaría a su Itachi, la tranquilidad volvió a ella cuando la vio irse con Shisui y mientras los seguía con la mirada el corazón de Hinata cada vez se aceleraba mas y mas.

Su sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio que aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que poseía Itachi se desvanecía completamente,.- agacho la cabeza sintió un gran dolor y cuando la levanto de nuevo lo observo irse del lugar.- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pudo evitar ir tras él, era ahora o nunca, estaba más que decidida.

El miedo invadió a Hanabi cuando supo quién era el hombre por el que su hermana suspiraba, abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio como Shisui se iba con Hana Inuzuka y dejaba a Itachi solo, después observo a su hermana sonrojarse al ver como el Uchiha sonreía. Era oficial a su hermana se le habían caído varios tornillos, ¿Por qué habiendo tantos hombres en la aldea, se había fijado en uno tan exigente?, no lo entendía, habían muchos que deseaban estar con ella, pero ella solo quería estar con él.- bajo su vista y así permaneció un rato, unos minutos más tarde no supo como había pasado, solo vio a Hinata ir tras el hombre.

* * *

-No lo entiendo.- decía confundida Ino.- ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata san?

- No lo sé Ino, pero…ella… ella simplemente nos ignoro, ¿Cómo nos pudo haber hecho eso?.- decía ofendida Sakura.

-Cálmense, ¿no ven que Hinata san iba con Hanabi chan?, seguramente iban a apuradas en algún asunto de su clan, recuerden que Hiashi sama es muy exigente, así que no empiecen a inventar cosas.- alegaba Tenten en vista de que tanto la rubia como la peli rosa empezaban a hablar mal de Hinata.-

-Lo se Tenten, pero un "lo siento chicas estoy ocupada, o voy tarde o nos vemos después" sería mejor que lo que ella hizo.- cerraba los ojos mientras volteaban la cabeza.-

-y … ¿que se supone que hizo exactamente Ino?.- decía entrecerrando los ojos.-

-Nada.- respondía algo molesta.-

-¿ y por nada se molestan?,

-Bueno, Ten ten no es que nos enojáramos, si no que, hirió nuestros sentimientos, esperábamos un buen saludo de parte de Hinata san, ella es nuestra amiga y ¿ qué es lo que recibimos?.- argumentaba Sakura.

-Nada.- refutaba Ino.

-Bueno, entonces si son sus amigas, deberían entender que algún motivo que le impido saludar como es debido.- fruncía el seño.

-Pues…-decía Sakura.- pero no terminaba porque era interrumpida por Shikamaru.-

-¿Se la van a pasar discutiendo solo porque Hinata no les devolvió el saludo?, ¡Qué problemáticas!, me dan flojera.- comentaba mientras llevaba sus dos brazos atrás de su nuca y las miraba de reojo.

-Si Sakura san, Ino san.- se entrometía Naruto.- mejor hay que disfrutar de la fiesta, después averiguan que fue lo que paso con Hinata san.

-Si, iba muy apurada como para olvidarse de sus modales, debió de ser por algo, no deberían de criticarla, pertenece a un clan que es conservador, y debe de honrarlo a toda costa.- comentaba de forma seria Sasuke.- Ino. –decía el Uchiha. - Tu perteneces al clan Yamanaka, deberías de saber que todo clan tiene reglas y esas reglas deben ser obedecidas sin más, no comprendo porque aun sabiendo eso te comportas como si lo ignoraras, lo entiendo de Sakura ya que pertenece a una familia que no tiene relevancia en esta aldea su madre es una simple civil y su padre es un genin, pero ¿tu? O…. es que... ¿acaso no conoces ni las propias reglas de tu clan?.- su tono era sarcástico.- Ino no respondía, se había quedado completamente sin palabras, mientras veía como Sakura agachaba la cabeza.-

-Sasuke, baka, hiciste sentir mal a Sakura chan.- renegaba Naruto.- pero no obtenía respuesta del Uchiha.-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke.- pronunciaba Kiba.- Ella es la futura líder de su clan, es lógico que tenga muchas cosas que hacer, pero por favor no estamos aquí para cuestionar el por qué Hinata no las saludo, vinimos para disfrutar de la celebración.- todos asintieron ante aquel comentario.

Está bien, disfrutemos entonces.- respondía Sakura, tratando de fingir una sonrisa, no entendía, como era posible que a pesar de vestirse de lo más elegante y bonita para él, ser de lo más atenta hacia él, Sasuke siempre terminara tratándola así, ella lo quería, lo adoraba, ´¿Por qué?, aun no se encontraba una explicación.- Naruto notó la simulada sonrisa de su amiga para después dedicarle una mirada llena de furia hacia su amigo, quien solo se limito a responderle con un .-Hump.- y perderse en la aldea junto con Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

-No te preocupes Sakura chan, sabes que el teme es así por que es un creído de lo peor, pero aun así nos estima. – decía con una gran sonrisa tratando de animar a la chica . -Esta bien Naruto, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta.- respondía la peli rosa, una sincera sonrisa apareció en los labios de su amiga y Naruto supo que todo estaba bien por el momento.- Vamos.- interrumpía Ino.- hay que alcanzar a los demás.- decía con una sonrisa.- Sakura asintió.- Ambas habían aprendido esa noche que definitivamente Sasuke no era para ninguna de las dos.

* * *

Hanabi había ido tras Hinata, estaba segura que su hermana no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba tan concentrada en ver qué dirección estaba tomando Itachi que no se había dado cuenta cuando había tirado todo un puesto de frutas, después se había llevado por completo un puesto de algodones y hasta había usado el juuken para derrumbar un poste que le impedía ver hacia donde se había ido el Uchiha, cuando fácilmente le podía haber pasado de lado y continuar con su camino, definitivamente su hermana estaba mal muy mal, no reaccionaba y no era porque no quisiera que se le perdiera de vista Itachi, ya que si eso pasaba lo podía localizar fácilmente con su byakugan, si no porque ella estaba nerviosa y cuando Hinata se ponía nerviosa no podía hacer nada por sí sola, era como si tuviese el don de hacer todo ridículamente mal, entonces recordó la última vez que Hinata había tenido un ataque de nervios.

* * *

**Flash back**

Todos los del consejo de la rama principal Hyuga se encontraban en el salón , ese día su padre iba a nombrar a su hermana oficialmente como la futura heredera del clan, todo estaba perfectamente adornado y perfectamente preparado para el nombramiento, la idea era que Hinata entrara acompañada de Neji y les ofreciera amablemente el té a los ancianos, pero eso no fue lo que paso, en cuanto su hermana había entrado al salón se tropezó, el té caliente cayó sobre los ancianos, quienes inmediatamente replicaron ante la acción, luego Hinata corrió hacia ellos para ayudarlos a limpiar el té, pero resbaló y se estrello contra la pared, cuando abrió los ojos vio como una estatua de quinientos años amenazaba con caer de su repisa, Hinata se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y evito que esta cayera, sin embargo de un codazo logro tirar la estatua que representaba al fundador de su clan, era una estatua que tenia mas de mil años y estaba hecha añicos, giro para ver a los ancianos presentes para encontrarse las caras de los ancianos más que furiosas, pero eso no era todo, se vio a sí misma para ver como el legendario kimono que vestía estaba completamente arruinado.

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

Camino un poco más rápido para alcanzarla, estaba a punto de tomar el brazo de su hermana, cuando Moeji la jalo del brazo

-¡Hey Hanabi chan vamos a jugar!.- le decía sonriendo, la niña de pelo rojo, mientras ella veía a Hinata desaparecer entre la gente. -Mucha suerte nee san.- pensaba.

Hinata cada vez estaba más cerca de Itachi, pensaba en ir corriendo tras él con la ilusión de que este le extendiera sus brazos y la abrazara fuertemente mientras ella le decía cuando lo amaba, pero no termino de darle un final feliz a aquella historia cuando veía como tres chicas se abalanzaban sobre él.

Hola Itachi san, ¿Por qué esta tan solito?, sabía que, hoy aparte de ser una celebración, ¿se le considera como un día para las parejas?.- Itachi la miro extrañado y pensó para sí .- ¿un día para las parejas?, ¿de qué hablaba ?, ese día se había firmado un pacto de paz entre el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju, se había fundado la aldea de konoha, pero antes de eso se habían sacrificado muchos shinobis para lograr aquello y esta mujer venia y le hablaba del ¿día de las parejas?.

-Discúlpeme.- pronunció él.- Pero me parece que lo más apropiado seria llamarle el día en que los verdaderos héroes dieron su vida para lograr la paz.- Ante aquellas palabras la chica lo miro extrañado.-

-Perdone mi arrogancia, pero me parece que, antes de disfrutar del la ceremonia dada en honor a aquellos héroes, mas que a la fundación de la aldea, debería de conocer sobre la historia de aquellos héroes, lo siento me debo retirar por ahora tengo muchos pendientes.- terminaba para después seguir con su camino.

-¡ Pero Ita san!. -interrumpía otra mujer, quien se colgaba de su cuello. -Debería de divertirse un poco está muy tenso.- acariciaba su rostro.

-Como no va a estar tenso si estas colgada de su cuello, suéltalo, el es mío.- decía molesta otra chica.

-¿Mio?.- pensó Itachi, como se atrevían a tratarlo como si fuera un objeto.- fruncía el seño.

-No te equivoques, Ita san es mío y ni se te ocurra acercártele, ¿verdad Ita san?.- decía la chica que colgaba de su cuello mientras besaba su mejilla.-

-Ahora sí, me las vas a pagar, decía la otra chica, ¿Cómo te atreves a besarlo en mi presencia?.- iba contra la chica y de un jalón la quitaba del cuello de Itachi, a lo que reaccionaba lanzándole una cachetada.

La escena era esta; dos chicas peleándose por un beso dado a Itachi, una chica completamente deprimida ante las palabras que le había dirigido el Uchiha, Hinata apretando los puños al haber presenciado aquella acción e Itachi simplemente estaba huyendo. Hinata sabía que tenía que moverse rápido si no quería perderlo de vista no pudo continuar cuando a lo lejos escucho la voz de la hokage aproximándose.

-¡Abran paso, quitense!, ¿que no ven que va pasando la hokage?.- decía la rubia acompañada de una botella de sake.-

-¡Tsunade sama, no puedo creerlo!, ¿Cómo paso esto?, '¿Cómo deje que pasara esto?.- se reprimía Shizune y es que cuando salieron de la oficina de la hokage, le dejo tomar un poco de sake, pero nunca imagino que con un solo trago, ¡Se pusiera ebria!, se culpo porque ella sabía que algo así podría pasar y sin embargo la había dejado, se pegó en la frente por haber sido tan tonta y seguido vio como Tsunade empujaba a Hinata, subía al estrado y tomaba el micrófono, pronto una bola de sandeces empezaban de salir de la hokage.

Hinata sintió que iba a caer, pues la fuerza que la hokage había empleado la había hecho dar varios pasos hacia atrás, cuando pensó que caería, sintió como unas manos detenían sus hombros, volteo su cabeza .-¡Itachi san!, .- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, para después apreciar lo que había estado esperando esa noche, la sonrisa de Itachi. Hinata se sonrojo, pero la magia del momento termino cuando escucharon hablar a la hokage.

-Buenas noche aldeanos, yo la Tschikage vengo a decirles que me siento muy orgullosa de mi abuela Hashirama Senju, fue él quien me enseño a apostar, desde que yo era una niña, me llevaba a las casas de apuestas y curiosamente siempre perdía al igual que yo, creo que aquello curiosamente lo herede de él, ¡maldito perdedor, de todo lo que tenias ¿Por qué me heredaste tu mala suerte?.. baka!.- después le daba un trago a la botella de sake, mientras Shizune estaba roja de la vergüenza y todos los aldeanos estaban completamente extrañados.- Bien debo decir que estoy muy feliz porque todos ustedes están aquí me hace muy feliz que estén aquí festejando mi cumpleaños.- empezaba a llorar.- ¡Festejemos porque un día como hoy hace 300 años, se fundó la villa oculta entre las hojas, hoy felizmente les digo que Amegakure es de las mejores aldeas que existen, y me siento bien de ser su Mizukage aunque ya no me dejen divertirme como antes, yo, yo me siento feliz, porque, porque los amo a todos, bueno excepto al cuero arrugado de Danzo, el es un viejo bueno para nada. - ¡Tsunade sama!.- gritaba Shizune, mientras intentaba quitarle el micrófono a la hokage.- Por favor ya basta, está quedando en ridículo frente a toda la aldea.- replicaba.- Por favor deme eso.- Pero Tsunade no cedía, empezó a golpear todo lo que tenía a su paso y el pánico empezaba a caer entre los presentes, simplemente todo se había salido de control, si no hubiera sido por que Shisui se acerco en el momento oportuno y utilizo un genjutsu para lograr dormir a la indomable hokage, toda la ceremonia se hubiera ido al carajo. Cuando el caos paro, Hinata sintió como Itachi retiraba sus manos de sus hombros.

-Lo bueno que ya termino, ¿no es asi Hinata san?- le cuestionada.

-Sí,.- eso fue lo único que dijo, después escucho a Itachi despedirse de ella y esta asintió, pero cuando Hinata ya no lo vio más, se dio un golpe mental, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, lo tenía enfrente de ella y lo había dejado ir así como así, es decir se la había pasado buscándolo siguiéndolo y cuando al fin lo encontraba, el simplemente se despedía y ella sin más asentía, ¿tenía eso algo de lógico?; no por supuesto que no, Hinata suspiro, activo de nuevo el byakugan y empezó a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró fue tras él de nuevo.

Cuando ella sintió que estaba muy cerca de él, ya había entrado al clan Uchiha, se decepcionó un poco cuando lo vio entrar a su casa, después subió las escaleras y lo vio acostarse en la cama, ¿era encerio?, ¿se iba a dormir?.- bajaba la mirada, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

De repente se había sentido cansado, demasiado agobiado, las palabras que le había dicho Shisui estaban constantemente en su cabeza, entonces se pregunto si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, dejar de lado su propia vida y su oportunidad de tener una familia, por la seguridad de su aldea. Aquello era muy contradictorio ya que el amaba a su aldea, tenía a Shisui que siempre había estado a su lado apoyándolo, pero este había decidido empezar una nueva vida y estaba en todo su derecho, su primo lo había estado apoyando durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no significara que estaría para él toda la vida, e incluso Sasuke algún día haría lo mismo, si seguía así iba a terminar quedándose completamente solo, pero para su desgracia solo habían tres mujeres que valían la pena en toda la aldea, la primera sin duda era su madre, pero "era su madre" así que estaba descartada, la segunda era Hana Inuzuka, pero ella ya le pertenecía a su primo y la tercera era sin duda Shizune, pero esta al igual que él estaba muy ocupada resolviéndole la vida a otras personas, no tenía mucho de donde escoger, estaban Ino y Sakura, pero ellas estaban enamoradas de su hermano, aparte hasta a él le parecían irritantes, luego estaba Tenten, pero era la novia no oficial de Neji Hyuga, las chicas de su clan, bueno ellas solo estaban buscando casarse con el líder del clan para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida sin tener que mover ningún solo dedo y las chicas de la aldea, eran incluso peor que las de su clan, pues ellas aparte buscaban a un hombre al cual presumir por su prestigio. No, no tenia opción, si ninguna le gustaba no se iba a casar, preferiría estar toda la vida soltero a tener que soportar a una chica que solo estuviese con él por deseo e interés.- suspiraba.- Empezaba a caer dormido cuando escucho como llamaban a la puerta, se levanto de mala gana, vio que eran las ocho cuarenta de la noche, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, no pudo saludar como era debido, pues antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, los labios de Hinata se posaban sobre los suyos en un beso desesperado, después pudo sentir como las manos de ella descansaban en su rostro para profundizar el beso, mientras lo acariciaban con ternura. Itachi se sintió completamente dominado y embriagado ante la nueva sensación, le gustaba era un hecho, pero sabía que estaba mal, ella era una señorita de familia y lo que ellos estaban haciendo parecía algo sospechoso. Itachi la tomo de los brazos para romper el beso, vio como ella bajaba la mirada sonrojada.

-Lo siento, no debí hacerlo Hinata san.- se disculpaba él.- Hinata rápidamente levanto la cabeza sorprendida.-

-Soy..soy yo la que debe de dis...disculparse Itachi san, no…no debí.- volvía a bajar la mirada.- Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que en ese momento creyó que colapsaría, pero debía seguir, debía intentarlo y lo haría, al menos hasta que Itachi le rechazara, lo cual pensó ella que sería lo más probable por que el no había correspondido a su beso, sin dudar aquello la había destrozado e intentaría no llorar esta vez.

Un profundo silencio apareció entre los dos durante los primeros cinco minutos, Hinata estaba empezando a sentirse rechazaba, sentía como una inmensa tristeza empezaba a inundar su corazón, después levanto su cabeza para observar como Itachi le daba la espalda y se retiraba, "era oficial", ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, él la había rechazado. Se quedo viendo fijamente como poco a poco se alejaba de ella, mientras una traicionera lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas, bajo de nuevo la cabeza, dio media vuelta y cuando iba a dar el primer paso fuera de la casa Uchiha, se paró en seco al escucharlo hablar.

-Espéreme aquí Hinata san, iré por mis zapatos no tardo. -decía sin más mientras subía las escaleras.

Hinana se quedo asombrada ante las palabras de Itachi, se limpio las lágrimas que acababan de caer por sus mejillas y se sintió inmensamente tonta, por haber sido tan débil. ¿En donde había quedado todo ese valor que apenas unos minutos la acompañaba? -se preguntaba mentalmente.

Itachi iba subiendo las escaleras, mientras trataba de digerir lo que había pasado aun no comprendía como Hinata una chica tan tímida se había atrevido a llegar a su casa, tomar su rostro para después besar sus labios y por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía bien lo que acababa de pasar, no solo por la reacción de ella, si no por lo que había sentido él, aquella sensación que le había gustado y que por alguna extraña razón deseaba repetir, llegó a su habitación fue directo a su closet en donde había dejado sus zapatos , se los puso, después poso una mano sobre la pared e intento olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido con la hokage, la celebración se estaba llevando a cabo de maravilla, Sakura e Ino habían olvidado por completo lo que Sasuke les había dicho y Naruto al ver a sus amigas contentas, en especial a Sakura había decidido perdonar a su amigo, Shino y Shikamaru habían estado contando chistes durante un buen rato, aunque les sonara raro, era cierto, pero no había otra cosa más rara que escuchar las carcajadas de Sasuke ante los comentarios de sus amigos, Chouji como siempre estaba comiendo pero esta vez encontraba agradable combinarle a Kiba un poco de lo que ingería, sin dudarlo todos estaban disfrutando de la celebración, de pronto llegaba Sai y Naruto le pedía que inmortalizara aquella escena en una de sus pinturas, este sonrió en señal de aceptación.

Cuando Sai termino de dibujar lo que vio Naruto en aquella pintura era aun mejor que lo que se había visto antes, pues esta vez Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura e Ino, al parecer el Uchiha se había dado cuenta que en ellas podía encontrar a grandes amigas y estas entendieron que la mejor manera de tener a Sasuke cerca es que en vez de presionarlo con cosas del amor, lo vieran como un amigo con el que se podía pasar un rato bastante ameno.

-Dattebayo.- gritaba eufórico el Uzumaki, mientras Sai terminaba de poner su nombre en la pintura.

* * *

Eran exactamente las nueve y media de la noche, el aire de la celebración se había tornado un tanto romántico, pues varias parejas se encontraban haciéndose cariñitos y diciéndose cuanto se amaban, pero habían tres en particular que nunca olvidarían aquella noche.

La primera eran Neji Hyuga y Ten ten, este por fin había decidido declarársele a su compañera de equipo, cuando ella escucho las palabras del Hyuga inmediatamente le beso y abrazo, Neji le correspondió del mismo modo y sin más le dijo ¡Te quiero!, esa palabra era sin duda la que había esperado la chica desde que lo había conocido en la academia ninja.

Tenten era la razón, por la que Neji no había estado detrás de Hinata en toda la noche.

La segunda eran Shisui Uchiha y Hana Inuzuka, ellos dos, bueno pasaban una noche totalmente apasionante en la casa del Uchiha, resulta que, después de que se habían despedido de Itachi, decidieron ir a comer. Esa noche Shisui había tratado de diferentes formas pedirle matrimonio a Hana Inuzuka, sin embargo pareciera como si el destino le estuviese cobrando la conducta que había tenido en el pasado y no lo dejara ser feliz, pues la primera vez que le intento dar el anillo, lo había puesto dentro de una rosa, la cual el mesero le tendría que llevar solo a él, a su mesa; ese era el plan inicial, sin embargo cuando Shisui vio como el mesero se dirigía a ellos, este tropezó y la rosa había volado hacia la mesa de otra pareja, el Uchiha palideció cuando la mujer de la mesa tomo la rosa y encontró el anillo.

-¡Muchas gracias amor!.- decía la mujer mientras se ponía el anillo.- ¡claro que si acepto casarme contigo!.- todos los presentes veían el terror que reflejaban los ojos de aquel hombre. –¡Al principio tenía mucho miedo, pero como se que me amas, te daré la noticia más importante de tu vida! ¡Vas a ser papá!.- decía con un brillo en los ojos la mujer, mientras el hombre entraba en shock emocional. "Pobre tipo".- pensó Shisui, mientras disimuladamente le daba dinero al mesero para que fuera a comprar otro anillo, no sin antes advertirle una cosa .- "Si te vuelves a tropezar, te juro que mañana amaneces sin piernas".- el mesero tragaba pesado.

Cuando el mesero regreso de la joyeria le hizo una señal al Uchiha, este se levanto de su asiento con la excusa de que iría a pagar la cuenta, la verdad era que como ese plan se había arruinado, necesitaba idear otro y no quería que su sexy acompañante se diera cuenta, después de un rato el mesero le entregó una cajita con el nuevo anillo, Shisui la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y regreso a la mesa en donde se encontraba Hana.

-Vámonos preciosa,.- decía de forma picarona.

-¿A dónde?.- le contestaba de la misma manera.

-Por ahí, chiquita a perdernos solos tu y yo.- decía mientras levantaba una ceja y le guiñaba un ojo.- a lo que la Inuzuka solo sonreía en complicidad.

La segunda fue cuando Shisui vio un globero y decidió comprarle un globo a su chica en forma de corazón, entonces el rápidamente ato el anillo al lazo del globo y espero a que su dama saliera del baño, cuando esta salió, Shisui no se espero a que le besara, entonces se dejo llevar por el momento, cerró los ojos y mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su pelo, la otra acariciaba su cintura, estaba tan concentrado besándola que olvido por completo que había soltado el globo, cuando ya no sintió más el lazo, reacciono, alejo a Hana y llevo su cabeza hacia arriba solo para ver como el globo poco a poco desaparecía, en ese momento. Él pudo haber lanzado un kunai, haber reventado el globo y recuperar su anillo, no obstante opto por lanzar un katón hacia el globo y efectivamente el globo se reventó corrió hacia donde habian caído los restos del globo, solo para ver como el calor había deformado el anillo. -¡Estúpido!.- Se dijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan tonto por eso. Y no es que Shisui Uchiha fuese un tonto, si no todo lo contrario, era un genio en todo y hasta en las cuestiones del amor, pero algo le pasaba con Hana Inuzuka que siempre que estaba con ella todo le salía mal.- ¡Vaya fiasco.- soltó para guardar de nuevo en el bolso del pantalón, lo que apenas unos momentos había sido un precioso anillo de compromiso.

La tercera fue cuando vio a un niño, le dio dinero para que fuera de nuevo a la joyería y le comprara un anillo, el niño asintió, espero, espero y espero, sin embargo el niño nunca regreso, ¡le habían robado!, en ese momento quiso morirse, pero ya había pasado por tantos problemas que este no le iba a detener, entonces, le pido a Hana que hiciera fila para la rueda de la fortuna, en lo que él iba a saludar a un amigo, cuando Hana le dijo que si, inmediatamente fue hacia la joyería. Eran las ocho cuarenta de la noche y Shisui agradeció por primera vez que lucraran con ese día tan significativo para él, compró el anillo que le pareció más apropiado para ella, después salía de aquel lugar y camino por la aldea hasta que llegar a la rueda de la fortuna, y se paro junto a ella. Shisui ya lo tenía todo planeado; le diría al taquillero que los dejara en lo más alto durante treinta minutos, durante ese tiempo podrían besarse, decirse cositas sucias, tocarse y ¿por qué no? pedirle matrimonio de una buena vez.

Entonces Shisui se dirigió a la taquilla y compro dos boletos, seguido fue por Hana para subirla a aquella atracción mecánica. Hana vio como Shisui se iba.

-¿A dónde vas?.- le preguntaba extrañada.

-Lo siento, ahora regreso, necesito ir al baño.- Hana asentía y rápidamente Shisui se iba con el taquillero,- ¿Ve a aquella chica?.- le cuestionaba Shisui, mientras el taquillero afirmaba.

-Necesito que, en cuanto ella este en lo más alto, pare el juego durante treinta minutos, ¿entiendes?

-¡Claroooo! -respondía el taquillero.- ¡Son 300 yens mas¡.- decía mientras se enredaba el bigote en un dedo.

_*Shisuuuui, Shisuuuii* se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero el Uchiha trataba de entender las últimas palabras que había escuchado. _

-¿Queee?.- respondía.- ¡soy un héroe de la aldea!.- decía molesto.

-Lo siento héroe, hay mucha gente esperando subir, y no por que seas un héroe vales más que todos, así que, ¡Paga o lárgate!.- explicaba.

-Está bien está bien.-decía mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera.- ¡Toma tu dinero, pero no me llames el día en que necesites que alguien te salve el trasero!.-gritaba furioso.

-Si como sea, un placer hacer negocios contigo héroe.- soltaba de forma burlesca el taquillero.

-Maldito viejo, si no fuera porque vengo con mi sexy Hana, te molería a palos.-

_¡Shisuuuui!.-_ escuchaba de pronto, este reaccionaba ante su mención solo para ver a Hana en lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna.-

-¡Maldición!.- gritaba mientras estampaba simultáneamente su cabeza contra un poste, luego furiosamente se dirigía hacia la taquilla. -¡Le acabo de pagar para que nos dejara allá arriba, porque no espero a que yo me subiera!.-decía tratando de inhalar aire.

-No.- respondía el taquillero.- Me pago para que detuviera la rueda de la fortuna, cuando aquella señorita.- señalaba a Hana.- estuviera en lo más alto, jamás mencionó nada de usted. -Un tic apareció en el ojo de Shisui y olvidando que llevaba sandalias en vez de zapatos ninja, lanzo una patada contra la taquilla.

-¡CRAG!.- Se escuchaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA¡.-gritaba el Uchiha.

-¡Auch!-decían los presentes.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraba sentado en un banca, a un lado de la taquilla, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en su mano izquierda y con el pie metido en una cubeta llena de hielos.

-¡Vaya!, que héroe tan estúpido! ¿a quién se le ocurre patear una taquilla de cemento?.- le decía el taquillero, mientras se reía.

Shisui lo miraba de reojo, mientras lo saludaba levantándole su dedo medio.

-Míralo del lado positivo, ya solo faltan veinticinco minutos más-. Se reía, mientras Shisui respiraba resignado.

Cuando pasaban los veinticinco minutos, Hana bajaba del juego, miraba a Shisui sentado en la banca y levantaba una ceja. Por otro lado Shisui llevaba la vista hacia donde estaba ella y la veía seriamente molesta pues apretaba los puños

-Se puede saber ¿Qué te pasa?.- cuestionaba molesta.

-Nada.- respondía Shisui en tono cansado.

-Bien, si no me quieres decir está bien, pero esta es la última vez que salgo contigo, ¿me oíste?-cruzaba los brazos.- mientras Shisui reaccionaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, pero ¿por qué cariño?.- decía levantándose.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?, me has dejado sola en casi toda la noche, y para colmo no me quieres decir que te pasa, siento que estas jugando conmigo o tal vez podría ser que tengas dos citas para hoy, conociéndote eso es lo más seguro.- fruncía el seño.

-No, no, no Hana, espera por favor, no es eso, es solo que las cosas no han salido como he esperado.- decía mientras trataba de caminar, en ese momento no le importaba que se burlaran de el por qué a cada paso que daba llevaba consigo arrastrando una cubeta llena de hielos.- Soy un Uchiha enamorado de una Inuzuka, el cual desea una oportunidad, ¿es mucho pedir?.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionaba Hana.

-¿Me podrías dar la oportunidad de cambiar por ti, casándote conmigo?.- preguntaba mientras sacaba la cajita con el tercer anillo de la noche.

Hana se quedo helada, no lo podía creer, ¡Shisui Uchiha pidiéndole matrimonio!, ¡era algo histórico!, sin embargo no se pudo negar al verlo ahí parado con el pie dentro de una cubeta e indefenso.- Hana se acerco hacia él y lo beso.

-Solo con una condición.- pronunciaba la chica. -¿Cuál?.- escuchaba del Uchiha -Que nunca trates de cambiar, que seas tú mismo, porque al fin y al cabo es de él de quien me enamore.- sonreía.

-Este soy yo.- decía devolviéndole la sonrisa.- cuando estoy realmente enamorado. -mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Hana y colocaba el anillo en el dedo índice.

Y sin más que decir Hana cargaba a su hombre, "ya que este no podía caminar" y se iban de ahí.

Veinte minutos después, se encontraban en la casa de él completamente desnudos, comiéndose a besos y adelantando lo que sería su noche de bodas.

* * *

Y por último la tercera pareja que a pesar de las diferencias que tuvieron en el pasado, seguían juntos, amándose incluso aun más que antes, aquella que a pesar de no mostrarse muy a menudo sus sentimientos, mostraban fiel lealtad uno del otro, aquella que con amor esperaría a su tercer hijo "Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha"

Y es que cuando Mikoto le dio la noticia de su tercer hijo este le regaló una flor, Mikoto se sintió de nuevo como una adolescente enamorada y felizmente lo abrazo y le dio un tierno beso, la piel de ella se puso chinita cuando sintió los fuertes, confortantes brazos y los dulces labios de su hombre.

Todo ese tiempo se habían estado mimando, acariciando y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, habían estado pensando también, el como tomarían la noticia Sasuke e Itachi.

-Itachi, sin duda lo aceptará, siempre ha sido muy dulce. -sonreía Mikoto, luego besaba a su esposo.

-Sin duda, el que no lo tomará de muy buena gana será Sasuke.- respondía Fugaku.

-Si, por que dejara de ser el único hermanito de Itachi.- reía divertida, mientras acariciaba su vientre..- Tendrá que aceptarlo. -decía fugaku, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos.

* * *

Había estado esperando a Itachi durante más de veinte minutos, como no bajaba empezó a preocuparse, y subió por las escaleras, siguió caminando, hasta que lo vio dentro de la que parecía ser su habitación, camino sigilosamente, para verlo de espaldas mientras su mano se apoyaba sobre la pared, ya llevaba puestos sus zapatos, sin embargo no había bajado, entonces supuso que si él no había bajado, era porque no la quería ver más.

-Itachi san.- decía con voz triste.- E….es…ta..ta…tar..de.., de…de… debo reti…rar…me, per..do..ne., mi… imprudencia.- bajaba la mirada.

La voz de hinata lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, veía el reloj y se daba cuenta de que la había hecho esperar más de la cuenta.

Sin moverse de su posición se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero ella se negó, este se sorprendió, por lo que siguió insistiendo sin embargo Hinata seguía negando.

Derrepente escucho de nuevo la voz de Itachi.

-Hinata san, quiero que me diga el porqué de su reacción, no quiero que se disculpe, solo quiero que me diga ¿Por qué?.- Quería saberlo había estado meditándolo durante veinte minutos y aun no lo entendía.

Por otra parte Hinata enrojeció, pero no tartamudearía más.

-Usted es especial.- pronunciaba segura, a lo que Itachi se sorprendió e iba a darse la vuelta para quedar frente a Hinata, cuando sintió las manos de ella acariciar su pecho, empezó a sentir su aliento en su espalda y se estremeció al sentir sus labios en su cuello, Itachi no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de otra nueva sensación, pero aunque aquello le gustara, no era correcto.

-Hinata san.-intentando respirar.- Por favor esto no está bien.

-Itachi san, solo quiero que me escuche, ya no quiero callarme más, si después de lo que le voy a decir, usted ya no me quiere ver, lo entenderé, pero esta vez, quiero ser yo la que hable y no la que se quede callada, quiero ser yo quien decida su futuro no los demás.- decía a punto de comenzar a llorar.- No se en qué momento me enamore de usted, pero lo hice y aunque a veces he intentado olvidarlo no he podido, no sé porque o tal vez sea porque realmente no lo quiero olvidar.- Itachi posaba sus manos sobre las de Hinata, esta se estremeció al contacto, pero continuo hablando.

-Yo quiero saber que fue lo que me paso a mí con usted, pero son tantas cosas que no puedo saber con cual lo empecé a querer. -decía nerviosa.- Tal vez fue aquella ocasión en sunagakure que me cuidó cuando estaba herida y me trajo en sus brazos a konoha, desde entonces empecé a desear que fueran sus brazos los que me rodearan y abrazaran siempre, o tal vez _el día en el que me desmaye y usted me llevo a casa,_ yo desee estar con usted, porque quería descansar en su pecho, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir su respiración, inhalar su dulce aroma y sentirme protegida ante la gentileza de sus caricias de nuevo y me consideraba afortunada por que un hombre como usted se había tomado tantas molestias por mí, por primera vez sentí que era importante para alguien.

Itachi se sentía culpable, pues hasta Shisui le había dicho que se había portado con ella como un novio preocupado, le llevaba desayuno, comida y cena, se quedaba con ella a platicar y que hasta en ocasiones lo había visto observarla dormir por varios minutos, pero el simplemente no le había creído, pensó que le había inventado demás.

-Hinata san, yo le pido disculpas por...- ¡Shh!.-interrumpia ella. –Por favor déjeme terminar de hablar Itachi san, muchas veces yo me sentí feliz de verle ayudar a otras personas en la aldea, no podía creer que hubiese tanta gentileza, amabilidad y humildad en una persona al mismo tiempo, era como si usted se olvidara de su linaje, de la familia a la que pertenece para disfrutar de aquellas actividades que a mi opinión a usted parecía apreciar...- Itachi gustaba del momento, escuchaba la dulce voz de Hinata, sentía cada uno de los besos que ella daba sobre su cuello y se tensó al sentir como Hinata entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, empezaba a sentirse atraído hacia ella, aquellas adorables palabras salían de una chica tan tímida, pero a la vez tan excitante ya que el simple susurro de ella sobre su oído lo hacía perder la razón por algunos momentos.

Estaba disfrutando como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenia dificultad para respirar y le agradaba sentir el calor que transmitía Hinata en su espalda, era un momento erótico sin duda, pero no podía acostarse con ella, solo porque en ese momento empezara a sentir debilidad por la carne.

-Hinata san.- decía de pronto.- ¿Por qué habla de mi, como si fuera un todo?, yo cometo errores, hago lo mismo que todos los demás, no hay nada en especial, soy un tipo promedio, que solamente nació bajo el nombre de un clan respetado, pero nada más.- decía sin darse importancia.

-No es cierto Itachi san, usted nació dotado de habilidades increíbles, inteligencia superior y a pesar de ser quien es, es feliz con cosas tan simples.-hacia una pausa. -Nunca lo he visto presumir de nada, ni siquiera se aprovecha de las personas que lo admiran, al contrario les ayuda, eso me gusta mucho, también yo disfruto al ver sus gestos cuando esta frente a un dulce, es como si estuviese viendo a un niño y me parece de lo más bello, el suave tono de su voz me cautiva por completo y cuando intenta remediar alguna situación la seguridad que trasmite me es suficiente como para confiarle mi vida, pero sobre todo su hermosa sonrisa, aquella que anhelo ver todos los días al despertar.

Itachi quedo maravillado con las palabras que le dedicaba Hinata, se sintió como un idiota, ella era sin duda la mujer más hermosa de toda la aldea y no la había tomado en cuenta, tal vez porque ella era demasiado pura como para pensar mas allá de una amistad, o seria porque aun la consideraba una niña, al fin de cuentas no tenía nada de raro, él la había conocido desde pequeña, la había visto jugar en los juegos del parque, sin embargo ahora que sentía sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho, su respiración y sus besos, ya no estaba tan seguro.

De pronto sintió como una de las manos de Hinata soltaba la suya y bajaba por todo su abdomen. -Itachi respiro agitado, empezaba a sentir calor.- luego sintió como traviesamente aquella mano viajaba por debajo de su pantalón, acariciaba su muslo y...

-!Ahhhh!.- Un fuerte gemido escapaba de su boca, al sentir aquellas suaves manos sobre su miembro, Hinata lo acariciaba suave y delicadamente, el cuerpo de Itachi tembló ante las caricias y un sin fin de sensaciones acababan de despertar en él, se sentía en el paraíso y ahora entendía por qué a Shisui le gustaba tanto.

-Hinata san.- decía entre gemidos.- Por favor deténgase.-jadeaba.-Esto..esto no está bien, usted es una dama. -decía tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Perdo…perdóneme Itachi san, pero, yo no puedo parar, yo…yo lo necesito.- le susurraba.

-Hinata san, hágalo por favor, porque no sé si podre controlarme.- gemía de nuevo. – quiero respetarla, ya le dije que usted es una dama. -gruñía.

Hinata saco su mano del pantalón de Itachi, luego lo giro hacia ella.

-¿Qué no entiendes?.- decía molesta mientras lo tomaba de la camiseta y lo atraía hacia ella, viendo como Itachi se quedaba boquiabierto -¡Al demonio con ser una dama, yo quiero ser tú mujer!.- expresaba desesperada, para después besarlo de manera hambrienta, saboreando los labios de él, como si fuese el último beso de su vida, esta vez Hinata estaba feliz, porque ahora era él quien la acariciaba, paso sus manos por la cintura de ella, acaricio sus muslos, sus senos, y cuando se sintieron necesitados de aire se separaron.

Ambos inhalaban y exhalaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Hazme el amor!.- pronunciaba de repente mientras Itachi la miraba absorto.-

-Hinata san.- replicaba él.

-Por favor, te necesito- suplicaba ella, mientras tomaba las manos de él.

-Hinata san, yo…yo….. no me puedo negar a su petición.- después de eso, tomaba de las caderas a Hinata y la atraía hacia él para que sintiera su excitación, seguido empezó a besar su cuello de forma desesperaba, mientras ella se perdía en un sin fin de gemidos, llevaba sus dos manos hacia la espalda de él.

Minutos más tarde el kimono color azul de flores blancas que llevaba puesto estaba en el suelo y ahora era ella quien estaba expuesta a la mirada llena de deseo que le dedicaba Itachi,.

-Eres hermosa Hinata san, no sé cómo no te vi antes.- decía con un tono de voz severamente dulce.

-¿De verdad lo crees?. –Por supuesto, eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto.- Aquel comentario la hizo sonrojar severamente, sin embargo no dejo que la pena que estaba sintiendo en ese momento la sobrepasara, ya había hablado y actuado demasiado como para mandar todo lo que había conseguido al caño, se acerco a él y de nuevo lo beso, Itachi la cargo, la llevo a la cama y enfrente de ella se quito su la camiseta, Hinata inmediatamente se acerco a él y acarició su tórax e hizo un recorrido de besos por todo su abdomen, pecho y cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, lo beso con lujuria hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Hinata se libero de aquel beso y llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón de Itachi, lo retiro suavemente y posteriormente le quito los bóxer, Hinata quedo embobada ante la masculinidad de Itachi, ella lo había deseado desde el instante en el que lo había visto por primera vez y definitivamente sus sueños estaban completamente lejos de la realidad.

Itachi su Itachi estaba ahí completamente desnudo ante ella.

Itachi se poso sobre Hinata, llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella y libero sus senos del sostén que le impedía saborearlos completamente, Hinata arqueaba la espalda ante el contacto de los labios de él hacia sus senos, ahora era ella la que respiraba con dificultad y deseaba que ese instante no terminara nunca sin embargo ahí no terminaba todo, vendría algo incluso mejor que eso, algo a lo que nunca llego en sus sueños. Siguieron besándose, hasta que Itachi llevo una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Hinata, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba lista, Hinata reacciono ante la diferencia de temperaturas, sintió el frio dedo adentrándose en ella, mientras que el disfruto de la calidez que había en ella, rápidamente la despojo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba y de nuevo se posiciono sobre ella.

-Seré lo más cuidadoso.- se dirigía a ella, con una suave sonrisa, mientras ella asentía, estaba un poco nervioso porque sabía que era la primera vez de ella y se puso aun más al darse cuenta que también seria la suya. -_¡Te amo Hinata san!._- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de él, para después sentir como delicadamente separaba sus muslos y en una fuerte pero suave embestida entraba completamente en ella.

-¡Ummm!…. ¡Aaaa! - escuchó en un murmullo excitante, llevo su vista hacia el rostro de Hinata y quedo completamente embelesado con la imagen, Hinata aferrándose a su espalda, mordiéndose los labios en un intento de no gritar y viendo como los ojos de ella clamaban por más. Itachi esperó a que Hinata le indicara que podía continuar, sin embargo aquella señal fue de lo más placentera para él.

Hinata libero la espalda de Itachi para llevar sus dos manos a los glúteos de él, después empezó a moverlos para enfrente y para atrás, en un suave vaivén lo cual provoco que ambos gimieran a la vez.

Hinata estaba tan feliz, al fin su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, e incluso era mejor, su Itachi le había dicho que la amaba.

Pronto las embestidas empezaron a tomar velocidad a ser más agresivas, más intensas, pero sus besos cada vez se volvían más suaves, mas dulces y llenos de amor.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían entregándose desinteresadamente, ya no había nervios, ya no había deseo, ya no había lujuria había puro amor, al mismo tiempo que Itachi seguía con las embestidas, devoraba sus senos los cuales brincaban en cada movimiento, si una gota de sudor bajaba por el cuello también era devorada por los insaciables besos de él, todo era perfecto, Hinata se sentía dichosa, simplemente era feliz.

Hinata e Itachi sintieron un golpe en sus vientres, "el final" se acercaba y debían aprovechar sus últimos momentos de amor, Itachi detuvo los besos y la observo por un momento, estaban ellos dos solos, él estaba dentro de ella, acostados en su cama la cual tenía una ventana frente a ellos, en donde el viento movía ligeramente sus cabellos y la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros, acarició su mejilla en un sutil movimiento y salió de ella, se sentó en la cama, Hinata lo imitó y lo beso, luego Itachi la tomo por las caderas e hizo que ella se sentara arriba de él, fue un movimiento rápido y exquisitamente placentero. En el momento en el que ella fue penetrada de nuevo por él, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y mientras Itachi vertía en ella su naturaleza, ella gozaba de la cálida sensación que la había extasiado, Itachi rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, y esta poso su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras ambos escuchaban el latido de sus corazones, se acostaron y poco a poco empezaron a quedarse dormidos.

La celebración en Konoba había concluido maravillosamente, en la piel de ellos se reflejaban los destellos de los fuegos artificiales que al igual que el viento, la luna y las estrellas habían sido testigos del final de aquel acto de amor.

Amanecía, Mikoto Uchiha tenía los brazos cruzados, dorsiflexionaba el pie contra el suelo y una vena saltaba de su cabeza, Fugaku Uchiha posaba las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa y no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, mientras Sasuke observaba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues no todos los días veía a su hermano mayor abrazando a Hinata Hyuga en su cama, completamente desnudos y tapados con una simple sabana. Sus padres y él los habían observado durante diez minutos y aun se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que su madre tenía en mente?, ¿Por qué no lo despertaba de una buena vez y lo reprendía por desobedecer las reglas de la casa?, no entendía, entonces observo como Itachi abría los ojos y reaccionaba sorprendido, mientras se sentaba.

-¡Oka san, Otou san, Sasuke!.- gritaba sorprendido.

-¡Itaaaachiiii!.- gritaba su madre, en ese momento Hinata despertaba de golpe, se daba cuenta de que era observada por toda la familia y no hizo más que tapase completamente, mientras les pedía disculpas.

- ¡Solo espero que desobedecer las reglas de esta casa, haya servido de algo y te dignes a darle un sobrinito con quien jugar a tu nuevo hermano!.-decía molesta su madre, mientras Sasuke e Itachi quedaban en shock.

Mikoto y fugaku salían de la habitación de Itachi con una gran sonrisa y prácticamente arrastrando a Sasuke, quien parecía que estaba en estado vegetativo.

-Itachi, reacciona.- decía algo preocupada Hinata, mientras lo movía. Tenía mucha vergüenza, pues nunca se imagino que sería descubierta infraganti en la cama de su novio por los padres de este.

Segundos mas tarde Itachi reaccionaba.

-Hinata san, me temo que si no le doy un sobrinito a mi hermano, mi madre jamás me perdonara por esta falta, es por ello que le informo que desde ahora trabajaremos diario en ello.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco, pero no dudo en seguir su juego.

-Itachi san, perdóneme, pero eso me suena más a excusa que a obligación.- reía divertida.

-Bueno podíamos llamarlo de las dos formas.- le explicaba mientras la besaba.

-¡Ooooouuuu!, ¡ no pierden el tiempo, vaya que te tomaste muy enserio lo que te dije ayer Itachi, hasta estas preparándote para los pañales!.- decía al verlos en aquella situación.

Ambos se reaccionaron asustados, para ver a Shisui parado en el marco de la ventana, dedicándoles una sonrisa socarrona. -¡Pillines!- fue lo último que escucharon de él.

Fin.

* * *

_ACLARACIONES: ES UN ONE SHOT BASADO EN ESA PEQUEÑA COSITA LOCA LLAMADA AMOR, ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN QUE OMITÍ EN EL FIC, POR LO QUE DESCIDÍ HACERLO APARTE, VEANLO COMO UN RELLENO. UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO._

_ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS :D._

_SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO, AGRADECIÉNDOLES SU TIEMPO n.n._

_* DESPUÉS SABRÁN LA REACCIÓN DE HIASHI AL DARSE CUENTA QUE HINATA NO LLEGÓ A DORMIR* XD_


End file.
